


Dreams of a Dork

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli always knew Pearl was a bit of a dork, but she never realized how much of one until she catches her girlfriend in midst of a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from tumblr: Pearlapis falls asleep on the couch, but Lapis wakes up in the middle of the night to see Pearl's dream-hologram going...
> 
> Extra: [Background Noise](http://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/rhodesSoundscapeGenerator.php?c=0&l=25003035003500000000)

In the still embrace of the night, she awoke, to a side of the temple she rarely ever experienced, dark and quiet. As for what could have disturbed her, she had little idea. There was not a single movement to witness nor the tiniest sound to be heard, save for the distant song of the waves, constant and reassuring. The little house by the sea was the picture of peace.

           Yet she wasn’t alone. That was a fact Lapis Lazuli knew for certain, as certain as the arms around her, holding her close from behind. After all, tonight was a special occasion. Though she rarely dabbled in the human activity of sleep personally, Pearl had accepted her invitation to join her for the evening. Though what was more surprising that she had yet to stir herself.

           Lapis wondered if she was lost in a dream.

           For a tranquil minute, the water gem hardly budged, allowing her mind to shake away the last traces of sleep. Accordingly, everything soon become clearer than it had been. Alertness no longer obscured by the fog of drowsiness, she noticed the more discreet features of the night she hadn’t caught before.

           Above her, she could now hear Steven’s feather-soft breathing as he slept soundly in his own bed. It was something that placed her more at ease, along with the warmth of the gem at her back. It was nights like this at the temple that gave her the feeling that all was right with the world, that she was truly where she belonged.

           Beyond content, Lapis had a good mind to check on Pearl. If she was really as fast asleep as she seemed, then she was no doubt the prettiest picture, a picture she intended to see for herself while she could. As she turned her head, however, she was met with a surprise, an unexpected glow of light that she was stunned to have not seen even while facing the back of the couch.

           It was emitted by Pearl’s gem, a beam reminiscent of the holograms of old. Curiously, she followed it with her eyes to the ceiling and soon recognized exactly what it was. In tones of blue and white, her girlfriend’s dream was displayed for her viewing pleasure, though she guessed it was most likely an involuntary function.

           Absently, she wondered if this was why it was so rare that she allowed her subconscious to succumb to such a state. Somehow, she felt that wasn’t the case, though she could only imagine her reaction once she realized that she had caught a glimpse of her more private worlds.

           With a faint hum, Pearl’s gem projected a starry scene, vast and glimmering, set in the dark void of space. That in itself was little surprise. After all, the pale gem was just about as homesick as she was, though homesick was no longer quite the right word for either of them now. She continued to observe the spectacle with a chuckle as her girlfriend envisioned herself dancing among the stars, gracefully spinning and leaping in her usual style. She could hardly believe she had landed herself such an adorable dork to call her own.

           However, it wasn’t long before dream Pearl was joined by a second gem. A representation of Lapis entered the hologram, causing Pearl’s to pause and regard her. The pair curtsied, welcoming each other, before they began a dance all their own. The water gem watched now more intensely than before, blue eyes glued to the display, finding the scene reminiscent of when they had snuck off to space together. The only difference, really, was that Pearl had been reliant upon her to keep herself from drifting off into the emptiness, but that’s what dreams were for, after all, entertaining both the ideal and impossible.

           The impossibility of it didn’t make it any less breathtaking or flattering. The way their projections moved was much like, well, a dream, so fluid and elegant, so passionate and invested. In fact, she found it an accurate portrayal of what their present dance might have been like, as close as they had grown since their last one. It made her sigh wistfully, as she propped her chin in her hands and allowed everything else to fade from her focus.

           An affectionate fondness burned in her chest, seeing for herself how much Pearl’s thoughts revolved around her and in what way. It was almost flustering knowing that, now that they were together, her dreams would perhaps now always contain some piece of her. Love was such a funny thing sometimes.  

           Then she was dancing alone. Yet, at the same time, she wasn’t. She was the center of everything now, of the stars, of the moons, of the universe. Everything danced with her, highlighting her beauty and importance. This development was even more flustering than the last, hinting that perhaps, in a way, she  _was_  the center of something, She was the center of Pearl, her world, her happiness, her devotion. And, when she thought about it, Pearl was the center of hers too.

           Unable to help herself any longer, Lapis planted a loving kiss to Pearl’s temple. As she hoped, that was all it took to wake her. The projection faded as its creator stirred, somewhat disoriented, until Steven’s room was once again immersed in its natural silent darkness. Pearl’s eyes fluttered open, automatically settling on her. Having seen all, Lapis could hardly keep the smug grin from her face, and it only grew when its meaning was not lost in the other gem, though it took her a moment to fully process it.

           Her sleepy, pleasant expression became an abashed leer. “…Not a word.”

           “I always knew you were a cheesy girlfriend, you dork.”

           Pearl’s face flushed a bashful turquoise. “I said not a word!” she protested, her voice rising a pitch or two in her embarrassment.

           This was not an opportunity she was about to pass up, however. “A word about what? About how you  _like_  me? How embarrassing…”

           “Gah…!” Pearl exclaimed in frustration, shoving at her in an attempt to shush her. “Y-you…! Gah…!” This time, her noise was accompanied by a thud as she was the one to fall instead, hitting the wooden floor with no amount of grace to show for it for her efforts.

           “Shh! You’re going to wake Steven…” Lapis teased, victorious up on her cushioned perch.

           Her words prompted a quick recovery. “Don’t make me come up there!”

           Though her threat was of little use. “Please do. I’m cold. Hurry up and cuddle me.”

           “We both know gems can’t get cold.”

           “Shh! Less logic, more cuddling.”

           A defeated silence followed as Pearl took a moment to sulk before her lanky girlfriend at last climbed back to her feet and onto the couch. “You’re lucky I love you…”

           “Don’t worry. I love you too,” Lapis assured with a sweetness, pleased with her return. For a minute afterwards, they fell quiet, slowly drifting back to sleep. “You’re still a dork though.”

           Pearl’s only response was a faint mutter of protest that became one of content agreement, as she rejoined Lapis in a peaceful slumber, holding her close once more.  

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Space Incident can be found in [Star Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4895773)


End file.
